Avery Fletcher - Year One
by Cezium
Summary: *revised* 'bout my HP char, Avery Fletcher. Chapter two FINALLY written and up. It only took me over a year! ^^;; But anyway...read! It's cool. Well...so far.
1. Hogwarts

It was a beautiful, clear afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and  
school was at its end. It was the kind of afternoon that most people looked forward to. It was also the kind that made people sick. Draco and Avery sat there, in Reading Writing Workshop, whispering to each other. They had been best friends since they were little.   
  
This afternoon, the two talked about how they wanted to go Hogwarts. Avery's dad was in Gryffindor, while her mom was in Slytherin. She was more like her dad, though. She knew that if she ever got into Hogwarts, she would be in Gryffindor. That much she had figured out by how her parent's acted.   
  
"When school get out, do you want to go play quidditch? The rest of the gang's  
going to meet at Alan's Meadows. We're going to use Lizzie's dads stuff," she whispered to him.   
  
"All right, but I get to be one of the captains. My comet 260 will make the other brooms look like snails," he replied.   
  
Avery snickered, having a Nimbus1999, (the newest model!) and they turned their attention back to class, for the most part. G period RWW was torture, but if Mrs. Peterson caught them talking, it would be even worse.   
  
The two lived in a town right by London, hidden by anti-muggle charms. It was  
one of the only full-wizard towns in England, and they wouldn't have it any other way.   
Neither of them could imagine living near muggles. They wouldn't be able to play  
quidditch, or anything!  
  
While Draco was a big pureblood supporter, Avery didn't care, a wizard was a  
wizard. Or a witch, in her case. That's how most people in her town thought, but Draco and his parents were part of the group that didn't.  
  
At last, the class ended. Smiling with relief, they grabbed their stuff and headed for their  
lockers, which were in the 6th grade wing. This was a result of being in Mrs. Koutsaki's A period class, even though they were 5th graders. They both were turning 11 over the summer, and had never been in different classes, even now when they had 8 different periods.   
  
"So, what day is it today?" Draco asked, packing up. Avery was busy shoving  
things into her bag, but Nikki, another friend of theirs answered him.   
  
"It's day 3," he said, and waved. Then he headed to his class, whatever it was.   
  
"Hmm, chorus," Melissa said, at last done with packing up, "One of my favorite classes!." While Avery loved chorus, Draco hated it.   
  
"Wonderful..." he muttered, "let go..." So they set off for Mrs. Nobles' classroom.   
  
When they arrived there, Avery went to go sit with her friends Lizzie Lucas, Juliette  
Mazer, and Olivia Hunter. Draco, of course, went to go sit with his friends Christo  
Darkwind, Jonathan Caraben, and Jake Zazer.   
  
"Hey, everyone..." Avery said, very sadly.   
  
"What's with you? Find out Draco's getting a girl friend?" asked Lizzie, quirking an eyebrow, and a hint of sarcasm was heard in her voice. Ah, Lizzie, queen of sarcasm.   
  
"This is our last chorus class ever!" she replied.   
  
"I hope I get into Hogwarts..." Juliette remarked, eyes hazy. They could tell that she was lost in her own little world. This brought forth more than a few odd looks, for Juliette was the down-to-earth, attentive one.   
  
Class went on, and ended. Soon, the school year did as well. For half the  
summer their whole group played quidditch, hung out at the mall, and just had a great  
time.   
  
One morning, Avery woke up and go the mail from the house owl, Mercury, only  
to discover an odd envelope addressed to her, with the address written in emerald ink. Her eyes wide with hope, she quickly tore it open. As she had so desperately hoped, it was a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Diagon Alley

Ah, Diagon Alley, the place every kid loves...  
  
Any wizard kid, that is.  
  
Avery was walking down the street, lugging a cauldron full of books while she was at it. Draco was chattering away beside her, ignorant to the fact that she wasn't listening.  
  
_Great, we just _had _to come with the Malfoy's... _She though, glancing over to him.  
  
"And _then _he said, 'Ok, I give! You're the best Quidditch player _ever!_" Draco said with a grin, making over exaggerated arm motions.  
  
A sigh came from Avery. "Wow, great!" She said, rather unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, let's head over to get some robes," He suggested, running a head a bit. Avery took this opportunity to duck into a store.  
  
Animal noises sounded all around her. Her gaze traveled around the store, resting on a light brown Great Horned Owl. She made her way over to it's cage.  
  
"Ah...I see are interested in that owl..." A voice from behind her said.  
  
Avery jumped, pivoting around. "Err...Yeah. I'm gonna be going into Hogwarts...I guess I should have an owl."  
  
The man nodded solemnly, looking to the bird. "Are you interested in this Great Horned Owl here?" He asked, motioning to it.  
  
She nodded, replying, "It look's interesting. How much is it?"  
  
"Ten Galleons," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
The girl winced. Ten galleons was a lot...but she wanted the owl. Plus, she would still have enough money to buy all of her supplies...  
  
"Fine," she finally said.  
  
The man grinned, taking the cage off of the shelf. He handed it to her when she gave him the money.  
  
"You have a good eye for owls. We just got this one in last week..." He said.  
  
The man made her nervous. Avery nodded, backing away. "Err...thanks!"   
  
With that last comment, she fled, going out into the street. She had both hands full now, so she had better drop some of her stuff off with her parents.   
  
Her parents were found easily enough. She found them outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, talking with two people. A young boy with flaming red hair stood behind them, staring at the window for the store. He was most likely looking at the Nimbus2000. It had just been released, and was twice as good as the previous Numbus.  
  
"Hey Mum, Dad," She said, strolling up to them.   
  
"Is this your daughter, Mundungus?" Asked a short, plump, red-haired woman.   
  
Avery's dad smiled, answering, "Yes it is, Molly. This is Avery. Avery, these are the Weasly's. They have three sons currently in Hogwarts, and another son, Ron, who's going into it this year."  
  
The boy glanced over to her. "Hi," he said, managing a smile.   
  
"Hi!" Avery replied in return, looking to the three. The other man was tall, thin, and balding.   
  
Ron averted his gaze back to the window. "Hey mum, dad," he said, "I'm gonna go check out the Nimbus2000..."  
  
"Don't wander off too far, Ron," Mrs. Weasly answered sternly. She didn't look like the kind of woman to cross.  
  
"I won't, mum." He made his way over to the crowd.   
  
Avery's Mom, Rebecca, looked down to the item's in her hands. Hey, you've gotten an owl. Are you done shopping?"   
  
"Nope. I still have to get some stuff...will you hold these for me while I finish?"  
  
"Sure thing dear." She took the owl, while Mundungus took the cauldron.   
  
Avery smiled, her face showing gratitude. "I'll meet you back here in an hour or so. Thanks!"   
  
She dashed away, off to shop some more.  
  
  



End file.
